


what the fuck am i doing its late and im writing an essay about eating alterdimensional animals and generally food

by orphan_account



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: Other, it would be so awesome. it would be so cool. it would be the most incredible superhero movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shitpost. dont asktagged with major character death because pickens die, y'know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	what the fuck am i doing its late and im writing an essay about eating alterdimensional animals and generally food

I believe pickens may taste a bit different fron chickens on earth, considering that this is an alternate dimension. Also, I feel like the pickens' taste may vary between each expanse they are from. Possibly Mugmyre Marsh's pickens may taste slightly like turtles, or Lakeroot's may have a hint of fish in pickens. We will never know. 

Chickens are not native to cold areas naturally- and nor would pickens, if they assume the same as a close species. But let's consider Captain Cluck (See; the teal picken located on the harbor in the Blood Tundra) to be native to the cold and harsh Blood Tundra. Possibly, due to 'blood', and the nature of the cold tundra, their meat would be harder to cook and also possibly taste still a bit cold with each bite you take. Let's presume the pizza enigma. From the items upon it, it appears to be a mixed one with veggies, mushrooms, and pepperonis. Pepperoni. Thus, there is some form of meat other than the source of a picken in feral, most likely a pig.The first two letters of 'ch' in chicken are removed and replaced with a p to make picken. Thus, let's remove the first letter of pig and replace it with another. The only one that doesn't sound absoloutely unappetizing is Z. So, i'll presume that the pigs in feral are called Zigs. 

Let's now backtrack. Considering that pizza exists in feral (See the multiple Lakeroot quests related to Pizza and 'Za' Enigma') We can also presume that there are goats and/or cows in Feral, since it is noted that there is cheese. It;s also presumable that the planet of Feral may have an entirely different animal altogether that is known for producing milk. Going by the laws of typical fictional alter-dimensional rules, it would likely taste different (See 'Hen-Hens' from the game Slime Rancher). Typically, it would either have a better taste or taste slightly like something else, such as for example ice cream or other sweet treats and pastries. Let's make some speculations.

What if the milk in the feral universe came from actual cows? Let's consider that- Given the quest 'Skip's Soup' That takes place in Lakeroot Valley, There are different arrays of materials and plants that substitute for the materials on earth. The most notable is Oatflower milk, which may substitute for plant-based milk formulas such as Soy Milk. Thus, this theory is likely False.

Now, we have our answer to the theory about milk. 

What about the peppers or 'Greens' on the pizza, Though? 

Let's now consider the premise of pizza. 

Going back to the quest Skip's Soup, There are Leeks. As we all know, leeks are a presence not to be messed with. They emit power and strength that is unknown to the premise of man, and can singlehandedly obliterate your taste buds. . I doubt this would go on a pizza. What if there are peppers in the feral universe that parallel normal ones? Let's consider. 

Mugmyre Marsh would likely be the target for growing and harvesting peppers, as it is a rainforest-like area and the closest to the tropical areas which bell peppers grow in the real world. It's not exactly perfect and the game IS still in EA, but it'll do. Going be past logic, we can also presume that it will taste different as well. Possibly with a sour, sweet, or bitter tinge when you bite into it? We'll never know.

Moving on once again, how exactly would you *kill* a picken?

Regular obliteration, of course.


End file.
